tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Scream: Village of the Damned
; Santiago Segura; Tracy Middendorf | previous = "Let the Right One In" | next = "The Orphanage" }} "Village of the Damned" is the eighth episode of season two of the psycho-thriller television program Scream: The Series, and the eighteenth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Gil Kenan with a script written by Meredith Glynn. It first aired on MTV on Tuesday, July 19th, 2016 at 11:00 pm/10:00 central. Synopsis and Brooke bond.]] Audrey Jensen awakens in her bedroom to find a disturbing sight. The words "12 dead" is written in blood on her mirror and on the ceiling are the words "Nobody will ever forgive you". She goes to see Noah Foster and tells him about the graffiti. Noah urges Audrey to come clean to Emma Duval, but she refuses, convinced that Emma would never forgive her for bringing Piper Shaw to Lakewood. That morning at school, Mayor Quinn Maddox comes to the building and makes an announcement over the P.A. system, encouraging everyone to the come out to the fairgrounds to celebrate Lakewood's Centennial. Most of the students think this is in poor taste, and moreover, its setting the stage for another murder. The winner of the Lady of the Lake contest will be crowned at the fair. The opposing competitors are Brooke Maddox and Zoe Vaughn. Brooke tells the others that she is being forced to make a speech at the event as a favor to her father. Sheriff Miguel Acosta takes some deputies down to the scene of the fire at the Wren Lake Estates model home where they find the charred remains of Seth Branson and Eddie Krueger. Emma decides to come clean to Sheriff Acosta about the fire at Wren Lake Estates, despite pleading opposition from Eli Hudson. In his office, Acosta warns Emma to stay away from Eli, for he has a dark past involving a girl from Atlanta who has a restraining order against him. warns Emma about Eli.]] After she leaves, Acosta peruses some cassette tapes that were recovered from Karen Lang's office, one of which has his son, Gustavo Acosta's name written upon it. Listening to the tape, Miguel hears him talking to Lang about "keeping the bodies". Miguel goes home to confront Stavo. They briefly discuss their past, which involves some kind of an accident with a gun that prompted them to leave Phoenix, Arizona. Stavo gets angry and tells him that if he thinks he's a murderer, then he should be prepared to prove it. Later, everyone arrives at the fairgrounds to celebrate the Centennial. Zoe Vaughn is really nervous about giving a speech, especially since she knows that Noah will be watching. To take the edge off, she produces a flask of alcohol, which she shares with Brooke. Eli catches up with Emma and tries to smooth things over with her. He swears that he would never do anything to harm her, and brusquely grabs her arm. Kieran catches sight of the two talking and intervenes when he sees Eli getting a little too handsy with Emma. He warns him about telling Emma stories and Eli responds with, "It's not like I told her about the worst part". Kieran flies into a rage and punches Eli in the face several times. makes a fool of herself.]] As time passes, Brooke continues tugging at the whisky flask and gets severely drunk. When it comes time for her to make a speech, she stumbles out onto the stage. She abandons the speech she had prepared, and instead talks about her dead boyfriend, Jake Fitzgerald. She tells everyone watching to stop celebrating and wake up to the reality of "Murderville". After literally dropping the mic, Brooke is escorted off stage. Afterward, Emma receives a call from Kieran's cell phone. The caller is actually the killer however, who taunts her with a video of Kieran being held captive. Emma goes towards the funhouse to search for him. Deputy Dwayne, having already been instructed to keep an eye on her, follows suit. The killer, however, attacks the deputy, forcing him through a pain of glass. Emma comes across his body, though it is unclear whether he is dead or not, and takes his gun as the killer continues to elude her. The "killer", who makes muffled moaning sounds as if struggling to speak, emerges outside as the cops circle the funhouse. They order him to drop his weapon. The masked individual drops to his knees just as Emma comes out of the funhouse pointing the deputy's gun at him, demanding to know where Kieran is. Acosta convinces Emma to stand down. When the mask is removed, they find that it is actually Kieran, whose mouth is taped shut and has a knife taped to his hand. The real killer was using him as a decoy. really needs to stop answering the phone.]] When everything settles down, Kieran tells Emma the full truth about his stepparents' deaths. He was in the car the night they died. He had a fight with his stepfather, which caused him to be distracted and thus got into an accident. He wanted to tell Emma himself, but feared that Eli had already told her this secret, which is why he flipped out on him. He warns Emma that Eli wants everything that he has. Later, Zoe Vaughn finds the audio file with Audrey Jensen admitting to bringing Piper Shaw to Lakewood. She emails it to Emma Duval. Coincidentally, Audrey shows up at Emma's house to tell her everything, but it is too late. Emma now knows the truth. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Starring Crew * April Blair - Consulting producer * Matthew Signer - Producer * Keith Levine - Producer * Eoghan O'Donnell - Executive producer * Kat Landsberg - Co-executive producer * Bob Weinstein - Executive producer * Harvey Weinstein - Executive producer * Tony DiSanto - Executive producer * Liz Gateley - Executive producer * Wes Craven - Executive producer * Michael Gans - Executive producer * Richard Register - Executive producer * Marianne Maddalena - Executive producer * Cathy Konrad - Executive producer Notes & Trivia * Scream: The Series was developed for television by Jill Blotevogel, Dan Dworkin and Jay Beattie. It was created by Wes Craven and Kevin Williamson. * Series co-creator Jill E. Blotevogel is credited as Jill Blotevogel in this episode. * This episode had a viewership of 362,000 people, which is down by 33,000 from the previous episode. * Actor Mark Adam is credited as Mark Adam Miller in this episode. * Actor Patrick R. Walker is credited as Patrick Reginald Walker in this episode. * This is the first episode of Scream: The Series directed by Gil Kenan. It is also his first work in television. Kenan is also known for directing the 2015 remake of Poltergeist. * This is the fourth episode of Scream: The Series written by Meredith Glynn. She also serves as an executive story editor on the show. This is her second episode from season two. She previously wrote "Psycho". * Stavo Acosta appeared last in "Jeepers Creepers". * The voice of Karen Lang can be heard on a cassette recording. She is normally played by actress Austin Highsmith, but she is uncredited for her participation in this episode. * This is the tenth appearance of Quinn Maddox on the series. He appeared last in "Dawn of the Dead". Story notes * This episode establishes that Lakewood was founded in 1916. It is celebrating its centennial. * The charred bodies discovered in the bath tub at Wren Lake Estates belong to Seth Branson and Eddie Krueger. Branson died moments after the end of "Let the Right One In", and Krueger was killed back in "Vacancy". * Miguel Acosta and Gustavo Acosta lived in Phoenix, Arizona before relocating to Lakewood. Miguel previously lived in Lakewood when he was younger. * This is the second time this season that Brooke Maddox has consumed an excessive amount of alochol. The first was in "Happy Birthday to Me". * This episode reveals that Kieran Wilcox was in the car on the night his step-parents were killed. He was fighting with his stepfather and distracted him, which is what caused the accident. * Eli Hudson broke into a girl's bedroom while he was living in Atlanta. She has a restraining order on him. * Zoe Vaughn has a fear of public speaking. * Stavo Acosta apparently has a history of grave-robbing. 'Cuz we need this guy to be even more creepier, right? Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the 1960 Village of the Damned by director Wolf Rilla, which was based on a novel written by John Wyndham in 1957 called The Midwich Cuckoos. The movie was remade in 1995 by director John Carpenter. It follows the pattern of season two of titling all of their episodes after horror movies. * Noah Foster makes reference to My Bloody Valentine and The Prowler in this episode. The first is the title to a Canadian horror film released in 1981 by director George Mihalka. It was remade as a 3D film in 2009 by Patrick Lussier and stars Supernatural actor Jensen Ackles. The Prowler, also released in 1981 was directed by Joseph Zito. Both films are of the slasher genre. Bloopers * The word caramel is mis-spelled as "carmel" on one of the food stop banners at the fairgrounds. Body Count # Seth Branson - Death confirmed. # Deputy Dwayne - Pushed through a glass pane. Death unconfirmed as per this episode. Quotes * Stavo Acosta: This whole "hundred years of perfect Lakewood" is some real BS. * Brooke Maddox: Is it? Why don't we give positivity a try, hmmm? * Stavo Acosta: That sounds like a campaign slogan. * Brooke Maddox: Yeah, well, it beats the crappy alternative. sighs I have to do a speech tonight. So everybody get in the mood and come. * Audrey Jensen: You know, you have plenty of reasons to bow out. * Brooke Maddox: I would, but my dad is in high gear, politically. He had a fire at one of his real estate properties last night, so he needs me to... * Stavo Acosta: Join him in this celebration of courage and life? * Brooke Maddox: He needs me to smile and wave. ... * Miguel Acosta: Look, Emma. You friend, Eli? He's been in trouble before. * Emma Duval: I know that. * Miguel Acosta: There's a young woman in Atlanta, about your age, who has a restraining order out against him. Apparently, he likes to go places he shouldn't. This time, her bedroom. .... * Stavo Acosta: You really think I carve people up, and hang them up like pieces of meat? That's who you think I am? If you think I'm a killer... prove it. .... * Ghostface: You're not a victim, Audrey. You're a killer. Remember that. See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:2016/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Episodes with plot summaries Category:Verified